Remix
by streetlights and music
Summary: 13 AU prompts, three sentences each. Or the one where Neku works at an amusement park, Joshua is a dork, Kariya is a Magical Girl, and Zexion starts dating Shiki.


**Word Count:** 2046. (Not counting the prompts themselves.)

**Warnings:** None.

**Notes: **The rules were:

1) Give me a pairing.

2) Give me an AU setting.

3) I will write you a three-sentence fic.

I received about 17 prompts, 13 of which were TWEWY-based. And I thought they were pretty good for what they were, so here they are. I may have cheated the three-sentence rule with lots of run-on sentences and comma splices and semi-colons, but what can you do.

* * *

_Neku/Shiki, Spaceship AU._

They fly under the planets and moons and the vast emptiness of space, grinning – as they are wont to do when the stars are almost within illusionary reach. Neku collects moon rocks in his hands and Shiki smiles beside him, space dust glittering in her hair (they have no need for spacesuits, not when Joshua still hasn't given them their second breath of life). They hold hands, and for that moment, everything was still.

**.  
**

_Joshua/Neku, as Rival Pokemon Trainers._

He doesn't understand why Joshua willingly volunteered to be his partner for the double battle he badly didn't want to get involved in (_"No one else would volunteer when you keep that scowl in that pretty little face of yours, dear,"_), but whatever the reason, he knows that it's definitely _not_ a good idea. He's faintly sure that Josh will fuck this up for him one way or another; they have absolutely -100 cooperation, but not without lack of trying.

Joshua smirks condescendingly at their opponents, and Neku groans because it's kinda hard to battle with your rival when you're also kinda maybe a tiny bit in denial over him.

**.**

_Joshua/Eri, Middle Ages AU._

She _tries_ really hard to enjoy herself and have fun, as Neku suggested (and boy does she know she's stressed if it's _Neku_ that's dragging _her_, of all people, to the princess's ball), but Eri is at wit's end with all the fuss she _knows_ is going on in the inn she so likes to frequent (to her knight's displeasure), and then there's the dress she promised her pretty brown-haired princess, and _oh_ did her father just get drunk in the court _again_?

"My, my; I never knew that the Lady could be such a _loner_ in these parties," she hears someone say with a lilt of their voice, and it's only a moment or two later she realizes that her hand is being guided (delicately, might she add) to the dancefloor.

She is befuddled and exasperated because Neku is glaring at her from the side, and her father is making a complete mess of himself, but Sir Kiryu is lifting her chin up ("You have to look at your partner when you're dancing; it's only courteous to do so,") and contradictorily making the scene unromantic by commenting about the nobles' horrendous taste in clothes, so Eri laughs and tries to let the stress go.

**.**

_Joshua/Neku, Human/No Game AU._

The first time he hears him talk, he was _sure_ that this sassy, condescending show-off will grate on his nerves the moment he and his friends start lining up for his ride (not that he could have escaped it; _The Reaper's Game_ just happens to be the most popular roller coaster horror ride in the amusement park, and the little sasser seems like the type who wouldn't pass it up if only because his friends will be screaming their heads off before the ride even barely starts).

"You sure you're tall enough for this ride, kid?" Neku asks despite knowing that the guy in front of him is probably just the same age as him, because he's stubborn like that and he has the social skills of a burnt marshmallow.

The guy raises an elegant eyebrow and gives him a once over through the booth's window, before saying, "I'm sure I'm just as tall as you are, but if you sincerely doubt that then maybe you'd like me to go over there so you could check?" in a smooth voice, his friends giggling behind his back over his extremely lame flirting attempts.

**.**

_Joshua/Neku, Sports AU._

"Wait, so let me get this straight: you dragged me all the way out here to play _golf?_"

An arched eyebrow, as if wondering how Neku even had the _gall_ to think of asking such a stupid question (because apparently, it just so happens to be the most obvious choice in the world for Joshua to pick _golf_ of all things), and then, "Why yes Neku dear; I don't see anything wrong with that."

Neku stares at him, dumbfounded, muttering something like "Okay next time, _I'm_ picking out our dating spots," because as powerful a trickster (and killer, and Composer, and basically _God_) as Joshua is, he is the _lamest boyfriend ever_.

**.**

_Eri/Shiki, Post-apocalyptic Dystopia AU._

There are strewn bodies outside the building; carnage and war drenching the atmosphere outside, nauseating her with the stench of blood (_dead_) and gunpowder (_killed_) and rust (_gone_). This is nothingness, this is hell, this is a vapid shot at life without hope. But Shiki doesn't think of those things, not tonight, (_not when he's forever dead and killed and gone and no more_), because Eri is holding her in her arms and breathing her in, and Shiki knows that there is still something worth living for.

**.**

_Shiki/Eri, Hogwarts AU._

They often sneak off in the shadows of the night; just the two of them, because it wouldn't do well for Beat to know about this, and they wouldn't want to bother Rhyme, and they _definitely_ wouldn't want to bother Neku when he's still irate and annoyed because he thinks Joshua did something to the Sorting Hat to make him stay in Slytherin with him ("Do I_ look_ like a Slytherin kid to you?"). Shiki had tried to sneak into even just the common rooms, but the Fat Lady wouldn't let her in, and Eri wouldn't tell her the password – which was all fine and dandy, but Shiki's not sure how they're gonna keep making pretty dresses to put Neku in now that they're tied to class schedules and exams and, well, _magic _(and sure, they could have used magic to make their pretty dresses, but Eri would go ballistic because _where's the tender loving care in that?_).

But Eri tells her not to worry, because there's plenty of time and space in the world for their love and their clothes, magic or no; and Shiki believes in her because she's Eri, and she's always right.

**.**

_Kariya/Yashiro, Magical Girl AU._

He starts chanting or reciting some shit-long speech about the moon giving him unmatched powers, because it's apparently an unwritten rule to monologue into a peppy, lacy, frilly costume before subduing the enemy with beams and stars, magic stick ("It's a magic _wand_," Kariya drawls, bristling) in hand. Yashiro sighs, shaking her head as Kariya – no, _Crystal Slayer Kariya_ – shouts out fairy spells or whatever shit with his stick ("_Wand!_").

"You owe me ramen for this," Kariya shouts from the sky, and Yashiro smirks, pulling out her wallet (because no matter how much she complains, she doesn't really mind spending her allowance on Kariya's blackhole for a stomach), no longer regretting pushing Kariya to open her father's long forgotten sealed book first.

**.**

_Joshua/Neku, Body Swap._

"You're asking me to give _myself_ a tattoo," Neku deadpans, crossing his arms (well, technically, it's Joshua's arms now isn't it?) and pointedly staring at his boyfriend with practiced exasperation – the kind that only Joshua deserves because he can be a bloody prick to deal with at times (most of the time). Joshua giggles his trademark laugh, and Neku tries to look nonplussed even though it's fucking creepy how Joshua can pull it off with _his_ voice.

"Well you're the more artistic one, and I thought I was being considerate enough to let you do it on your own body, and I couldn't imagine you being flexible enough to be able to reach your a-" and Neku shuts him up right there, because some boyfriends can be such a _pain_ sometimes, (and yeah, okay, he has to admit that kissing with someone you bodyswapped with can surprisingly be _such_ a turn on, but it's not like he's gonna admit _that_ to his face).

**.**

_Joshua/Neku, Injury._

There is pain: hot-white, searing; enough to burn through his limbs and flesh and bones; enough to rip and claw through his veins; throbbing and pounding and hammering in the walls of his head, like drums. There is no room for coherent thoughts or questions (_why would you let this happen; how could you let this happen; … who?_), but there is room for screaming, and Neku doesn't hesitate to scream.

And then there is a whisper, a soft melody; there is a warm body, strong arms guiding him to somewhere he knows is safe; there is _music_ (sweet, soothing music, not like the music of his city, but like that of a lullaby), a soft lilt in the air, one that asks gently to be heard, and Neku lets himself be consumed in it (because he knows this person, he knows this music; he knows that here, he is safe).

**.**

_Beat/Rhyme (platonic), where Rhyme wasn't erased._

Beat doesn't really know what he wants to do; honestly, if he could have things his way, he would just skate in the park all day and hang out with Neku (lord knows the kid _needs_ to learn proper social skills like normal people need air), but then fate doesn't agree with him, because he _can't_ have things his way, and that just _bites_ in Beat's opinion.

He's a bit jealous of Rhyme, if he was being completely honest, because Rhyme has an ambition, a drive, and Beat has, well… Beat has a lot of things, _is_ a lot of things, but a dreamer isn't one of them.

But then Rhyme will laugh and tip-toe to kiss him on the cheek (she's taller now, and _my_ has she grown a lot, but Beat is taller too, and Rhyme can't catch up to his growth spurt yet), saying "Don't worry too much, big bro; that's _my_ job," smiling like there's nothing the world can throw at them that they can't handle, and Beat smiles back because Rhyme is _right_ (always, forever will be) and he will always listen to his little light.

**.**

_Zexion/Shiki._

It was completely expected, with no disappointment at all from Shiki's part, that Zexion's idea of a first date would be in a museum; the idea was borne out of their mutual affection for the arts, but what Shiki really meant (on her part) were crafts and dresses, not paintings (that was Neku's turf) and sketches (that was Eri's). But Zexion looked happy to be in her presence (even if he wasn't demonstrative about it, Shiki could still tell; she has sharp eyes), surrounded by the classical relics of the Renaissance period. And maybe it _was_ a bit amusing to see Zexion actually babble off about humanities and art (not that he was chatty in the Eri kind of way, but his voice was smooth and flowing, the clear translation of his love for knowledge), and Shiki was content listening to this side of him, holding his hand; and with a (surprisingly, though in hindsight, it wasn't that much of a surprise) gentleman as a boyfriend, who is she to complain?

**.**

_Joshua/Neku, Model/Photographer AU._

He's irritated and fed up and just generally in too much of a bad mood (though he'll admit to himself that this was partly because he was still hung-over from the after-party last night, and mostly because he was a little jaded, a little cynical, a little bitter since his modeling career took off) to go to this amateur photoshoot Eri signed him up for; he's a _supermodel _now, a primadonna in the magazines, not some wannabe hotshot appeasing the lower-class because he still hasn't got a taste of fame.

But he goes anyway, because Eri is a friend, and he is a _professional_; he's not sure how good of a photographer this violet-clad boy is (and what a_ hideous_ outfit he's wearing; _honestly_), but Joshua will make up for it because he's never less than top quality, even when he's not doused in stage lights and camera_s_.

But the boy mocks him, tells him he's not posing _right_ (what does this rookie know about modeling, anyway?), glares at him for going back his catwalk habits (strutting, _twirling_) because he needs a natural look, not some artificial happiness the model can't even translate; and though his ideas are a bit… unconventional for Joshua, he starts to take a liking to the kid, even just a little, because he's not as jaded or cynical (but he sure has a _healthy_ dose of snark in him, doesn't he?); he's rough around the edges, but aspiring, shining, has a genuine passion for his art (something others gravely lack in the modeling business), and his eyes are bright under the lights even when he's scowling over Joshua's preferred poses.


End file.
